Surrendering touch
by Elkica
Summary: Every year when Hanami started, Dino was there waiting under cherry threes giving Hibari silent encouragement from the distance and then they had their annual spar on the school’s roof top other related DinoHibari one-shots. They can be read separately
1. Surrendering touch

**Title: Surrendering touch  
oneshot  
Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**Pairings:** Dino x Hibari  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Summary:** Every year when Hanami started, Dino was there waiting under cherry threes giving Hibari silent encouragement from the distance and then they had their annual spar on the school's roof top.  
**Warning:** smut.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Isn't that sad.

**A.N.**: I just love DinoxHibari pairing, there's something about their dynamic that I just love and the way Hibari's is withdrawn, always so distant, but so violent – I just had to write him. As always when writing fanfiction, I was trying to stay in the character, (I have to admit, Hibari is quite hard to write) and if I manage to pull it off, it's yours to decide.

And as always a big thanks to the wonderful **diluain** for beta'ing. All the remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Surrendering touch**

The spring came. The proof of it was in the shape of pink petals drifting through the air like tiny boats with the light breeze in their sails. The sun's touch was like a soft kiss, its rays reaching out through the branches of pink petals, which up high waited on their turn to sail through the air. The sound of children's laughter was heard in the distance, sounding more free and happy than it had the day before. Its melody brought a smile to the faces of teenagers leaving the school grounds -- that is, until they directed their gazes forward and were met with the frowning face of black-haired man leaning against the wall of the building. Then they bent their heads and made a wide detour around the man and hurried through the gate into the street.

"Hibari, Hibari." A yellow ball of feathers found its nest in the frowning man's layers of hair .

Kyoya Hibari reached into the pocket of his black pants and pulled out a handful of seeds; he offered them to small creature that was wiggling its ass in his hair. The frown disappeared from his face for a moment, but when his hand was empty and the bird gone, the frown came back again. He looked around, his eyes narrowing at the children playing on the playground of his beloved school.

It was still special, this school, and it always would be; even his years spent away at university hadn't changed that fact. That's why he was still the President of the Discipline Committee of Namimori High, though his headquarters were not at Namimori High anymore, but in the temple on the hill overlooking the city like a watchful mother looking over her child. Even though, in Hibari's case, it was more looking down on people, on the annoying herbivores as he liked to call them, to ensure that everything was in order. No wonder his favourite place in high school had been the school's roofs, where he had been not ten minutes ago.

He had spent the whole morning up on the school's roof, with his hand on the rail and his eyes searching for the sight of a golden-haired head and a sunny smile. The sight that had greeted him every year on the day the blossom forecast announced the start of Hanami, since the day Dino from Chiavorone, his short-term home tutor, had found out that in the week of the sakura's blossoming Hibari Kyoya was haunted by the memory of his weakness and defeat.

But not this year. This year there was no warm smile that would give him silent encouragement from a distance; there was no presence that would annoy him and at the same time tug the corners of his mouth into the ghost of a smile.

Something tightened his chest and his hands instinctively reached for his tonfas which he had on his back, hooked under the belt of his pants. His fingers already wrapped around the handles of the tonfas, his right leg forward and his stance low, he looked in surprise at his hands and the tonfas that were ready to strike the invisible thread before him. If he had been any different he would have coughed in embarrassment , but as it was, the frown between his brows grew deeper and with a smooth, well practiced move he slid his tonfas back into place and straightened up. There was no point in lingering here, Dino wasn't coming.

He directed his step toward the gate in the wall that surrounded the school. He went through it and stepped onto the city's streets, the fabric of the jacket hanging from his shoulders fluttering with the breeze produced by his quick walk. With his eyes on the hill half-hidden by the tall buildings, he passed the city centre, the groups of people in his path scattering at the sight of him even before he could spot them.

Why did the absence of Dino's warm and sunny presence bring a tightness to his chest? And why did the sky suddenly became darker and the sakura's pollen suddenly feel heavier in his lungs, almost as heavy as that time he had been infected with the _Sakura-kura_ disease? And why was the need to beat somebody suffocating him?

He came to the outskirts of the city, to the foothills. He followed the path that wound up the hill, between the trees until he came to the clearing on the top and the view opened on a large and low wooden building. Namimori Temple. His office, his home and his sanctuary. He went to the building, up three stairs and crossed the wooden veranda that framed the building. He pushed his way thought the large wooden door with two red pilasters on each side of it. The coldness of the Temple's hall lessened the pressure of the cherry blossoms in his chest, his slightly strained breathing evened. He crossed the large, almost empty space, went through the niche hidden in the wall opposite the entrance into the half-lit hallway, and at the end of the hallway's crossing he turned left.

"Kyoya-san," the voice of Tetsu Kusakabe, Hibar's right hand, sounded behind Hibari. "There's a guest in the Tea Room waiting for you."

"I don't want to see anybody." Hibari didn't slow his step as he walked toward the secluded part of the temple, where his room was.

"It's Dino-san." Tetsu followed him.

"The Tea Room?" Hibari turned, changing the direction of his steps.

"Yes." Tetsu moved so that Hibari could pass by him.

Hibari went into the right corridor, where the official rooms were. He stopped before the second set of sliding doors on the right side of the corridor, his shadow dark on the white papyrus. He stood there, his hand on frame of the wall dividing him from the only man who held any power over him. Not that Dino knew that.

He slid the door open, stepped out of his shoes and stepped into the room.

"Hello, Kyoya." Dino, dressed in brown cargo pants and layered white and black shirts, sat in the middle of the tatami room, his elbows leaning on the low table full of small plates and bowls. The bangs of his golden hair fell over his brow and a big smile lighted his face.

Hibari slid the door closed. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Kyoya, Kyoya, is this any way to greet your Kakyoo?" Dino's smile was a gentle and soft curve on his face. "Especially when I made such a long trip and brought you Italian sweets, your favourite."

"I don't eat sweets." Hibari stepped toward the table. His gaze travelled over the small tarts, little cakes, sweet breads, and bowls and bowls of fruit dips. And what was that, a chocolate soufflé and vanilla cream? His stomach rumbled.

"Of course you don't." Dino's warm eyes were smiling along with the curving of his lips.

Hibari frowned. Those eyes, those knowing eyes, that seemed like they could see into his soul, and the way they gazed at him - they made him feel cherished and special and loved. Something in his chest contracted. His whole body tensed. Those eyes, always watching, always waiting - but his owner never doing anything about the feelings that his eyes expressed. He knew that Dino was in love with him, sure as the sky was blue, but Dino never crossed the border of being an understanding friend and mentor. Hibari felt annoyance bubble up in him and then spread, the feeling of helplessness enveloping him, pushing him down. He stiffly pulled out his tonfas.

"Hey now, Kyoya." Dino got up and, with his hands raised, stepped backward, away from the table. "There's no need for fighting."

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari's eyes became narrow slits as he lunged forward, the jacket felt from his shoulders and his tonfas swished through the air.

"You never change." Dino sidestepped a second before the steel of Hibari's weapon could hit him, he pulled his whip out of his pocket, just in time to use the handle to block a blow aimed at his head. "Stubborn as always."

Hibari turned around, his arm struck out; with the edge of his tonfa he managed to graze Dino's side. A step forward and left, another strike, this time he was aiming at Dino's stomach, but his steel barely touched Dino's body. He attacked again, turning and slashing through the air faster, looking for an opening in Dino's defence, trying to corner Dino against the wall.

Dino flourished his whip. It coiled up around Hibari's right tonfa and right hand, and as Hibari swung with his left arm, Dino pulled at the whip and at the same time with his free hand he blocked Hibari's hit. Then he quickly wrapped his fingers tightly around Hibari's left hand and hauled Hibari closer.

Hibari groaned as he bumped against Dino's chest. Dino, without Rosario or his other subordinate nearby, should be a klutz and helpless as a baby, but he wasn't. Actually whenever he was around Hibari he became even more proficient than usual and it wasn't fair. In the past, whenever he felt the need to get even with Dino, he just had to find him on his own and he could beat the crap out of him. It wasn't very challenging, but it had been very satisfying that one time, even though he'd held back and only broken a rib or two.

"I will let you go if you promise that you won't attack me again." Dino's breath was warm on Hibari's temple.

"I can't make that promise." Hibari tried to ignore the warmth that seeped into him through Dino's touch , to ignore the smells of honey, warm sun over the vineyards and hot summer nights. He focused his eyes on Dino's neck, on the blue flames that peeked from under the collar of Dino's shirt. He should struggle. He used to struggle. And Dino used to let him go and they would have another round and after that Dino would smile, wave goodbye and be gone. But this time it was different.

Hibari lifted his head. This time he had waited in vain for Dino to appear under the cherry trees and then have their annual fight on the roof top. He leaned on Dino.

"Kyoya? Is something wrong?" Dino's hands that had been restricting Hibari's movement were now cupping his face. The whip and the tonfas fell down, the tatami hushing the sound of metal hitting the floor.

Hibari put his hands on Dino's arms, lifted himself onto his toes; he closed the distance that had gotten smaller with every passing year, and pressed his lips against Dino's. And they opened for him and the warm arms wrapped him into their embrace. And as their tongues slid together, he tasted Dino, tasted the sun and summer and fresh, spring rain. It was ten times better than the taste of that chocolate soufflé on the table, Hibari's favourite, its sugared surface glistening in the rays of light coming through the slightly ajar sliding door.

Dino tilted his head and deepened the kiss, his arms tightening around Hibari before his hands started a sensual caress up and down Hibari's back and sides.

Hibari dug his fingers into Dino's arm, he pressed himself closer, his tongue pushing against Dino's. He felt the weakness in his knees and the warmth that pooled in the pit of his stomach.

The kiss ended and left Hibari a little breathless -- and he was never breathless, not even in the most intense battles. How could he feel out of breath and dizzy just from one kiss? He absently stared at Dino's tattoo again, his fingers touching the blue flames. And there was more to come, the fire that burned in his veins told him that there was more to come. His body demanded more, it demanded skin-on-skin contact, the touch, the caress, the friction. He looked up into Dino's eyes. He knew the mechanism of sex, even though he had never even kissed anybody, he had never been interested in things like that and he hated people touching him, except – he'd always liked Dino's touch.

"Kyoya." Dino's eyes were cautiously observing him; his arms fell to his sides. "Sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you."

"You didn't," Hibari's voice wavered slightly and his voice never wavered; it was always flat, emotionless. Hibari frowned. _It was Dino's fault._ "I kissed you." He buried his fingers in Dino's golden mane and pulled on it, he made Dino bend down and wince in pain. "But I expect you to start the next kiss." He narrowed his eyes. "Or I'll bite you to death."

"Whatever you want, Kyoya." A big smile appeared on Dino's face and he tightly wrapped his arms around Hibari, pressing their bodies flush together. He pressed his lips against Hibari's and pushed his tongue into his throat. And this time his kiss wasn't a gentle and warm caress, but a greedy exploration; he was sucking the breath out of Hibari, his hands tugging Hibari's shirt out of his pants.

Hibari's fingers were still holding tufts of Dino's hair, while he didn't know what to do with his other hand, so he just let it rest on the blonde's shoulder, wrinkling the folds of Dino's shirt between his fingers.

Dino slid down onto his knees, pulling Hibari down with him. His mouth slid down Hibari's jaw and neck and he pushed him down on his back. His knees between Hibari's spread and half-bent legs, he made quick work of the buttons on Hibari's shirt, then pulled the edges of the shirt apart. "You are so beautiful." His hand caressed the smooth skin of Hibari's chest and abdomen. "And I've wanted you for so long."

"I know." Hibari pulled on the golden hair that he still held.

Dino leaned on his elbows above Hibari, their noses touched. "You do?"

"Yes." Hibari slid his lips over Dino's cheek. He released the blonde hair and with both hands started to tug Dino's shirt up. "Do you intend to do something about it?"

Dino lifted himself up, and pulled his shirt off, it softly landed on the floor beside them. Then, leaning on his left arm he was looming over Hibari again, his eyes half hooded, his hand warm on Hibari's abdomen. He slid his fingers under the edge of Hibari's pants. "If you would let me?"

"You're making me tremble in excitement." Hibari moved slightly up. His pants became too tight and Dino's hand was so conveniently near. "And I expect you to do something about it."

"Is that a yes?" Dino opened Hibari's pants and slid his hand into them, under Hibari's boxers.

"Yes." Hibari arched into the touch of Dino's fingers. He wrapped his arms around Dino's neck and pulled him down. He wanted that strong chest against his, to feel Dino's heart beat against his skin.

Dino rubbed his cheek against Hibari's, he wrapped his fingers around Hibari's erection and started to jerk it. "I never dreamt that you would let me hold you like this."

Hibari moaned and pushed himself harder into Dino's hand. He pressed his cheek against Dino's neck, the blonde strands of hair tickling him.

Dino squeezed Hibari's flesh tighter, the slides of his fist grew quicker.

Hibari spread his legs wider, his mouth opened, breath rushing in and out of his lungs. He'd never known that Dino's touch could make him feel so good; if he had, he would probably have done something about the look in Dino's eyes a long time ago. He arched his body and dug his fingers into Dino's back, his breath dampening the skin on Dino's neck. The tension in him gathered so deliciously, higher and higher and then it split forward, his toes curled, his eyes rolled back and his flesh spit a white jet into Dino's hand.

Dino held him until the trembling in Hibari's body stopped, then he gently pulled Hibari's arms apart and laid him down on the ground. He pushed himself up onto his feet.

Hibari lay with his limbs so amazingly relaxed, his hand beside his head. With half closed eyes he watched Dino close the two steps of distance to the table, where he used a paper napkin on his hands and then after picking up the paper napkins and one of the bowls, he came back.

Dino kneeled down between Hibari's still widespread legs. He put the bowl and the napkins down. He leaned forward and put a hand on each side of Hibari's shoulders, his face inches away from Hibari's. "I love you. But you probably know that too, don't you?" He pressed his lips against Hibari's forehead.

Yeah, he knew that. With his fingers Hibari traced the tattoo of a black horse on blue flames on Dino's shoulders. It was beautiful.

"And you made me very happy today." Dino nuzzled against Hibari's face, a stupid grin lightening his face.

Hibari looked up into Dino's eyes. And for some unknown reason his chest started to feel heavy, tight like somebody had put him into a steel vice and then squeezed it. Was this happiness? If it was, why was it so intense that it almost hurt?

He should probably beat Dino for making him feel this way, but that was for later, when whatever Dino's gaze and the hardness pressing into the inside of his thigh promised, was finished. But since Dino was just gazing down on him, with that smile that give Hibari butterflies in his stomach and the need to smack Dino's face, Hibari decided to accelerate things. He reached out, hooked his arm around Dino's neck and pushed him down, and at the same time he arched his pelvis out.

"Kyoya," Dino breathed out, his breath caressing Hibari's cheeks. His hips started to move, creating a friction between them. "I want to go slowly, to slowly learn about your body, about the things that give you pleasure." He slid his mouth over Hibari's cheek. "But you are inpatient as always."

Hibari pushed harder against Dino's body, the feeling of Dino's erection against his awaking flesh sending shivers of excitement through his body.

Dino lifted himself up, smirking at Hibari's groan and narrowing eyes. He reached over Hibari, his fingers grasped the edge of the blue sitting pillow. He pulled it closer and, lifting Hibari's ass, he slid it underneath. He hushed any questions that Hibari might have had by entangling him into a deep kiss, his hands working on removing Hibari's pants and underwear.

Hibari was laid down on the ground again and Dino's mouth slid lower, over Hibari's neck and collar bone. They lingered above Hibari's chest, nibbling and licking first one pert nipple then the other.

Hibari buried his fingers in the golden mane, arching his body into that pleasure-giving mouth that was now sliding lower, over his belly. It stopped for a quick play of tongue in his belly button, then went lower still, the mouth trailing over the fine hair that led toward Hibari's pulsing and needy flesh.

Dino wrapped his hands around Hibari's erection and pressed his lips to the head, then took it in his mouth as deep as he could take it.

That felt so good, Hibari closed his eyes for a moment and took a big breath before he opened them again. He pulled on Dino's hair. "No."

Dino with a pop released Hibari's erection. "No?"

"No." Hibari tugged Dino up. "I want the real thing."

"Are you sure?" Dino's eyes were gently gazing at him.

"Yes."

"And you are aware that since you are not experienced, I'm going to top?" Dino caressed Hibari's side.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Is it going to feel good?"

"Oh, yes." Dino smiled, he slid his hand under Hibari's ass and caressed the smooth globes. "I can promise you that is going to feel amazing."

"Like before?"

"Better."

Hibari's mouth formed an 'oh'. And in expectation of that _amazing_, he spread his legs wider and when Dino dipped his fingers into the buttery cocoa dip he'd brought and started to stretch him, he bit his lip, without any complaint. At first, it didn't exactly hurt, but it was uncomfortable and his ass felt too full, but then Dino's fingers pressed something and it was better than amazing. And then he thought how Dino's thick shaft could hit that harder and he wanted Dino inside him, even though he wasn't exactly sure how his tight hole could take it all in. But it did, and after a few slow, torturous seconds he had Dino balls-deep inside him and it hurt and he didn't know if he could take it, even though he had never been shy of pain-- actually he welcomed it, it made him feel alive and his senses sharper.

Dino wrapped his fingers around Hibari's erection and partly withdrew then slowly pushed back, he gradually built the rhythm until the soft plunges became hard thrusts, his hips rolling, searching for Hibari's sweet spot, searching for a way to give Hibari pleasure. His hands caressed every reachable inch of Hibari's smooth and flushed skin, his eyes intent on Hibari's face.

Hibari wrapped his legs around Dino's waist, his ankles crossed on Dino's back, his hands on Dino's shoulders, his body intercepting Dino's strong thrusts that sent waves of sparks through his body, that made him greedy for more and faster and harder. The blood was boiling in his veins and his damp skin felt like it was on fire, he felt like he was going to combust if it didn't reach – he didn't know exactly what, but he knew he wanted it, needed it. He groaned in frustration.

"Oh, god, Kyoya." Dino leaned his forehead against Hibari's, his hands now holding Hibari's hips, his fingers creating bruises on the unblemished skin as he was shoving deep inside Hibari.

A strong thrust hit Hibari's special spot so hard that for a moment everything before Hibari's eyes became white and a cry escaped his throat. His body tensed like a bowstring, his muscles clenching and contracting around Dino as he came, taking Dino with him into the voluptuous visit of heaven before, with laboured breath, they fell back down to the earth.

"Wow." Hibari's lungs gulped for air.

"I'm glad you approve." Dino's breath was rushed as he used his arm as a prop to take his weight off Hibari. His eyes shining down on him, he rolled his hips, making Hibari gasp, before he pressed a sloppy kiss on Hibari's mouth and pulled out of him. He lifted himself up; with caresses he travelled down Hibari's thigh and then unhooked his legs from his back. He took the napkins that were by his side and started to wipe their bellies with them.

Hibari lazily stretched himself, as only someone with a gorgeous man between his legs could, and he almost snickered at the way Dino was focused on cleaning them, like he was afraid that Hibari would made a fuss if everything wasn't spotless. It didn't matter, he intended to have a shower -- no, a nice long soak in the bath -- anyway. He turned his head toward the table where the sugar on the soufflé was still glistening in the light. Make that, as soon as he ate that cake.

"You are so beautiful." Dino loomed over Hibari again. "With your hair all messed up and your body still flushed." Dino pressed a soft, chaste kiss on Hibari's lips, and caressed Hibari's chest. "I have never seen anything more dazzling or alluring."

Hibari looked at Dino, noticing that Dino already had his pants pulled up and buttoned. He should probably get dressed himself too, but he felt too lazy to do anything about it. He felt relaxed and good too, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this .Even the battle for the Vongola's rings, despite its intensity, hadn't left him in this kind of satisfied state. And it wasn't all from the sex, he knew that it wasn't all from the sex, it was Dino. The protective, always caring Dino, who was even now drawing the edges of Hibari's shirt together and buttoning it up, his eyes so warm and full of affection that it made Hibari's heart swell.

As soon as his shirt was buttoned up, Hibari lifted himself into a sitting position. He thought about wrapping himself around Dino like an octopus, not even knowing where the need came from, since he had never been one for cuddles and hugs, quite on the contrary, in fact, so he satisfied himself with putting his palm on Dino's chest, over Dino's heart. He felt the warm skin and the soft beating of Dino's heart and the blissful feeling of comfort enveloped him, warming him from inside out. He frowned.

"Kyoya?" Dino's hand was a gentle caress on his face.

Hibari looked down and hid his eyes under the strands of his hair. He was probably never going to tell Dino that he loved him, nor ever be caring and least of all, he doubted that he would ever become a sociable and caring individual, not even under Dino's influence, not even for Dino. And it wasn't fair, Dino deserved better, so much better than him.

"Kyoya, look at me, please."

Hibari looked up into Dino's worried eyes. No, he wasn't what Dino needed, but for now he was what Dino wanted. He let a small smile appear on his face. Yeah, Dino wanted him, he'd said that himself, he'd even said that he loved him. He put his hand on Dino's shoulders and pulled himself onto his knees. "I'm going to eat the cake now." He stood up, wincing slightly at the soreness in his lower body, his shirt barely covering his ass.

Dino reached out and grabbed the hem of Hibari's shirt. "Kyoya?"

Hibari looked over his shoulder down at Dino. "And then I'm going to have a bath and you can wash my back."

"I would love that." Dino stood up, tugging on Hibari's shirt, he pulled Hibari backwards into the embrace of his arms and as soon as Hibari's back touched his chest, his hands slid down his torso.

"I said that I'm going to eat the cake and then have a bath and if you don't release me right now, I'm going to bite you to death and you can forget about washing my back."

"You wouldn't be that cruel." Dino caressed Hibari's abdomen.

Hibari looked sideways at Dino.

"Ok, ok." Dino released him "Cake and bath." With his hand on Hibari's shoulder he guided him around the table, where he sat down and pulled Hibari into his lap. "But would you at least let me hold you?"

Hibari nodded and picked up the fork, pulled the plate with the soufflé in front of him and started to eat it, while Dino's hands massaged his back and sides. He even offered every fourth bite to Dino, he could be generous like that since there were more sweets to eat. And as he offered another bite to Dino and their eyes met, and Dino had this wonderful happy smile on his face, Hibari couldn't help but smile back and think that he could get used to this.

**The end**


	2. Come to me

**A.N.**: Written for MissMiako's Fic me contest on aarin. It can be regarded as sequell of **Surrendering touch **(but it can also stand alone). If I write any addition Dino/Hibari's one shots - I'll try to write it so that they can be related to this story and also stand alone - and will be dumped into this story.

I'm not very pleased with characterization in this piece and also because I had to tweaked it so that it fell in the contest's prompt (Redemption) - that's what happens when you skip over the rules - it didn't turned out the way I envisioned it myself.

**Pairing**: Dino/Hibari  
**Rating:** M+  
**Genre:**Romance.  
**About:** Dino wants more than just sex-

**Disclaimer**: The characters aren't mine.

* * *

**Come to me**

Dino stared at the heavy oak door, his fingers tapping against the glossy surface of antique desk. A few moments ago the white phone in the right corner oh his desk, beside his laptop rang and the impersonal voice informed him that his limo had just passed the gate of his family estate.

He looked the document he got from the head of Chiavorone Family's research division, and with whom he should right now be going through the changes on their latest project. However, he cut the meeting short; annoyed with the fact that because of this scheduled three-month-ago appointment he couldn't go and pick up his - What was Hibari to him? His lover?

The door opened and Romario, his right hand man stepped through them.

Dino's eyes zoomed on the green and yellow skin covering Romario's forehead, eye and the side of his face, and his shoulders slumped. He didn't need to hear what happened, the forming bruises and the torn black suit told him all. "He'll never change." He shook his head, then his eyes were back on Romario's face. "Did he say anything?"

"No, boss. " Romario said. "I'm sorry that I didn't-"

"It's alright. It's was my fault. I shouldn't have sent you. I should know better." Dino waved his hand and dismissed him with, "You better get those wounds cheeked."

After the door closed behind Romario, he stood up and went toward the large window overlooking the garden, not seeing the green beauty and sunshine before him. He should had went and wait for Hibari on the airport personally. There Hibari would greet him with a hardly visible tilt of head, like so many times before. Then after car's door would be shut and the barrier between the driver and them lifted, he would have reach for Hibari, touch him, because the occasion where he could see him were becoming rarer and rarer, because he couldn't help himself, because he missed him. And Hibari would let him, he would shifted so that Dino could slip his hands under Hibari's perfectly pressed suit, so that he could slid with his fingers over that unblemished, porcelain skin. And somehow he would end with Hibari on top of him riding him hard or with Hibari's legs over his shoulders, pushing Hibari deeper and deeper into the seat of the car, Hibari's smell, taste and the feel of him around him, and those soft cries pushing him over the bring of sanity until he would with Hibari's name on his lips feel over in to the abyss of pleasure. So what if after the evidence of what they did disappeared, he would only got a small smile, a tilt of head and words, thank you for the ride, without even a kiss goodbye?

When he send Romario to pick Hibari on the airport he thought that Hibari would gracefully allow him to bring him here, where instead just having a quick one in a car, they could for a change spend some quality time with together, but no, it seems he expected too much.

Dino sighed and turned, his foot caught in the edge of the carpet and he feel face down on the floor. In the last moment before his face would hit the thick carpet, he caught himself. He rolled his eyes and turned around on his back, putting his arms under his head, his gaze lost in the frescos on the ceiling.

Is this how is going to be? Hibari ignoring his request for something more than just sex, not giving him more than few moments torn out from his busy schedule? Dino knew that Hibari had some sort of feelings for him, if he didn't he wouldn't let him touch him, let alone push his hand into his pants. But that didn't mean anything when the man didn't open up and let him into his life.

Dino sat up, reached into the pocket of his brown cargo and pulled out a key. It was a special key. It opened the door of the top apartment in the Namimori centre. He bought it thinking of them livening together when ever he could mange to escape to Japan, seeing the images of them waking up in the morning, drinking coffee together, laughing together, well, actually him laughing while Hibari would wrinkle his forehead together into a cute frown. But with the way he rejected to even visit him, that was out of the question. A dry chuckle escaped Dino. It was a foolish dream, anyway. He just didn't know how foolish until now.

Loving somebody who doesn't know how to return love and who probably never would, who could only show a cold indifference and hurt him just with a few casual words, was foolish. And masochistic. But he couldn't stop loving him, couldn't stop begging and stealing crumbs of affection like a starved dog, hopping that get more than Hibari was willing or able to give. Why couldn't he stop loving him? Was this because of her, his first love? Was because he didn't appreciated her like he should? Was this his punishment?

Xxx

"Interesting." Dino closed the folder with documents and pushed it before infant in a black suit, Reborn, who was sitting in the middle of the desk. He gaze landed on Tsuna. "Can Giannini pull off something like that?"

"Of course I can." Giannini puffed his chest. "I only need level sensors, RF modules, Monolithic Varistors,….

Dino looked around, his gaze travelling over Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto and stopped on Hibari, who was actually staring at him, with one of those frowns that Dino found extremely cute and he couldn't help himself not to smile back.

The frown on HIbari's face deepened and his eyes became dangerous slits with annoyance in waves steaming from him.

Dino's eyes were back on Giannini, who still counted out the things he needed, but his thoughts stayed on the black-haired man with a storm cloud over his head. _What was his problem_? He ran his fingers through his blond hair. Hibari should be glad that he stopped with his phone calls and with his questions where are they going to meet, on which the Cloud guardian more often than not disconnected the call. Yeah, they haven't heard, let alone seen each other for more than over three months and as much as it was hard on Dino, he was trying to give Hibari space and while waiting for Hibari to make first step and get in touch with him, to figure how he could allure Hibari to even consider living together and accept the key of the apartment. He leaned his elbows on the desk and rested his chin in his hands, his eyes on Hibari again. But the way the Cloud guardian's eyes were staring holes into him, maybe Hibari would never call him, never make a small step to close the distance that separated them. Should he reach out like so many times before, risk the fact that his hand might be left hanging, without the returned touch, cold and alone?

The meeting ended and after saying goodbye to everybody, except Hibari who on his sorrow disappeared as soon as the all stood up, Dino went out into the street and toward his apartment, the black limousine following five meters behind.

He pushed his hands in his pocket, lifted his face and forced a smile on his face. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to feel the sun rays and the fresh September's breeze caressing his skin. It didn't took long to come to his apartment building and using the elevator to arrive at the top before his apartment's door. But the thing he didn't expect to greet him when the door of the elevator slid open was Hibari leaned on the wall beside his apartment's door.

"Kyoya." His lips stretched in to a wide smile.

Hibari's eyes became narrow slits as he lunged forward, his tonfas slashing through the air.

If Dino had time he would have closed his eyes in silent resentment, but as it was he sidestepped and pulled out his whip. "What did I do this time?"

Hibari in answer turned, his right hand lifted and he swung it aiming for Dino's head.

"What did I do?" Dino flourish his whip, it circled around Hibari's body and Dino pulled on it.

Hibari fell down on the floor.

Dino was in a moment sitting on him, his legs holding Hibari's arms pinned to his side. _That was easy, too easy._ "What's wrong? What's going on, Kyoya?"

"Nothing." Hibari's almond eyes were stubbornly staring back.

Dino gave him a small smile. "Liar. But I can't force you if you are not willing to tell." He stood up and turned his back to Hibari. He cleared his whip away and pulled the key out of his pocket. He heard the rustling behind him, knowing the exact moment Hibari picked himself up and charged.

He turned, a step in left, the steel swished beside his head. "Kyoya, I'm really not in the mood for this."

"I'll bite you to death."

Dino sighed, he was tired of this. "Than do it." This time when the tonfa flew toward his head, he didn't step aside, he didn't even lifted his arm to lessen the blow, he just closed his eyes. He expected a stroke that would send him in the wall behind him, that would give him a pain strong enough to dominate over the pain in his heart, but the steel just touched his forehead like a butterfly's caress. And when he opened his eyes, Hibari was standing there, shoulders slumped, tonfas still in his hand, he looked like a drenched puppy. "Kyoya?"

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari's voice sounded defeated to Dino's ears.

Dino closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around him, then pushed him toward the apartment's door and, after he unlocked it, through it. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't been calling me?" Hibari leaned on Dino, his voice muffled by Dino's jacket.

"Is that all." Dino smiled and ruffled Hibari's hair, which earned him an ugly look from under the mass of black hair. "Since you cut the line almost every time I called and you hadn't come with Romario that time, I assumed you are tired of me. And decided to give you space."

"For three months?"

"You could call anytime you wanted."

"I don't do calls." Hibari pushed his way out of embrace of Dino's arms, but stayed in the reach of Dino's hands,

"You don't do a lot of thing." Dino hooked his hand behind Hibari's neck and pulled him closer. He gave him a small peck on his lips. "You don't do lunches or breakfasts, not even small talks."

"But I can do something better." Something flashed in Hibari's eyes and he put his hand on Dino's abdomen.

Dino sucked in his breath and took hold of Hibari's wrist. He hadn't had sex more than four months, and the hand rubbing his abdomen was too warm and Hibari before him too tempting. "Kyoya, I need more than just sex. I need -"

Hibari's lips covered Dino's and he entangled them into a hot, delicious kiss. He wiggled his way out the hold of Dino's fingers and his hands tugged down Dino's jacket, then found its way under Dino's layered shirt.

The jacket slid down on the floor and they soon followed its descend.

Dino entangled his fingers into Hibari's hair and with the other arm wrapped around Hibari's waist, he pressed him closer, because he hadn't any defenses against Hibari's assaults, because the warm, caressing hands were lighting the fire in his body and he hadn't had a fire extinguisher.

The clothes flew through the air and Dino found himself on his back, his jacket beneath him, and Hibari mounting him. His hand caressed the exposed skin, slide down Hibari's shoulders, over his chest and abdomen. Dino admired the unblemished skin, the muscles that were moving underneath it. He took Hibari's hand and caressed the palm, then pressed a kiss on it, his eyes smiling up at Hibari. He wanted to slow the Hibari's greedy exploration, not that Hibari let him with the way he tore his hand out from his, then his hands were on Dino's body again, his mouth following, licking and nibbling. And it was too much, Dinolost himself in the play of touch, his skin burning like his insides, he could do nothing more than to follow Hibari's lead, to watch Hibari prepare himself with the lube he pulled from the pocket of his pants. Than in the next moment he was buried in the moist velvet with Hibari's muscles squeezing him just so. He missed this so much. He reached out, grabbed the mop of hair and pulled Hibari down into a kiss. And how he missed this, the taste of storm and the cotton candy, the raw edges of annoyance that melted under his touch. The only survey of Hibari's feeling toward him and Hibari wasn't even aware of it.

They moved together in the dance of sensual pleasure, meeting and parting until the silver light with shivers over took them and Hibar fell on Dino, his damp forehead with strands of black hair sticking to it touched Dino's. He breathed out, "Don't… Don't you ever do that again!"

Dino waited until his breath was under control, his fingers combing the black hair away from that round face. "Do what?"

"Leave me alone for three months!" Hibari pulled himself up, his eyes threatening. "You are forbidden to leave me alone for more than two weeks."

"Kyoya." Dino smiled, even when he felt the moistness gathering in the corner of his eyes. "I need more than just this." He cupped Hibari's face between his palms. "I love you, but I can't go on just on small sips when I need a whole glass. Every time that you don't pick up the phone when I call and every time that you leave me as soon as you get what you want, you hurt me. And–"

"No. You are not leaving me." Hibari growled. His nails dug into Dino's skin. "You showed me how it feels to be loved. You can't take that away from me. I won't allow it."

"Kyoya, I'm not-"

"I'll do what you want. But you are not leaving me."

"Kyoya. I'm not talking about leaving you. I'm trying to say that I need for you to spend some time with me and for you to answer my calls, nothing more."

"So this was….?"

"Yes, this was what I was trying to say to you, but you didn't let me, assuming the worst."

"Just that. Just my time. Nothing more?"

"No, just a little of your time." Dino nodded. A_nd for Hibari to move in this apartment. _But he will wait with that suggestion. But other than that he never wanted to change Hibari or to force him to do something that he wouldn't do otherwise. And beside Hibari was probably his redemption. When he was young he took somebody for granted and hurt her and now this cold and selfish creature who didn't know how to feel or express his feelings felt into his lap to redeem him. He pressed a kiss on the top of Hibari's head. Not that he mind. Thanks to Reborn he could be quite patient and resilient.


	3. Captured

**A.N.**: Written for MissMiako's Fic me contest on aarin, the second round. It can be regarded as sequell of **Surrendering touch **and **Come to me **(but it can also stand alone). There is also a third round in Fic me contest in which I would probably participate with the fanfiction about Dino and Hibari. A big probably.

**Pairing**: Dino/Hibari  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Song-fic - I'm really not a fan of those, but I said, why not try it.  
**About:** Dino got kidnapped and lost his memory and Hibari just can't take it.

**Disclaimer**: The characters aren't mine and the song belongs to Matchbox20

Betaed by LuciferxDamien, all the remaining mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Captured  
**

**_I wonder how you sleep  
I wonder what you think of me_**

Hibari Kyoya stood at the door of the warehouse in semi-darkness, his gaze traveled over the broken bodies of his enemies, his body still buzzing with suppressed anger, and the thirst for blood still lingering in his veins. He hummed and stepped through the door, the comforting weight of his tonfas in his hands, his almond eyes searching the dark space with rows and rows of wooden boxes and long shadows.

**_If I could go back  
Would you have ever been with me_**

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of men advancing on him. His fingers wrapped tighter around the steel and he swooshedwith them through the air, their cries marking every one of his hits as he moved across the room until he came to a cheap, brown door.

**_I want you to be uneased  
I want you to remember_**

Hibari only need one kick to have it hanging from its' hinges and out of the way.

He crossed the threshold and his eyes zoomed to the curled bundle of human flesh in corner on the floor, just a mess of dirty brownish hair peeking beneath the torn blanket.

_Dino. _He rushed forward, but with each step his legs grew heavier and heavier. Tonfas fell to the floor and Hibari slid down on his knees. _Dino_. He reached out and buried his fingers into the mop of hair, while the other slid around shoulders and pressed Dino's head against his chest. _Aren't you supposed to be the strong one? Aren't you the one who should save me?_

**_I want you to believe in me  
I want you on my side_**

There was something wet under his fingers and as he untangled his hand from what used to be golden curls, something thick and dark-red dripped down his palm. His world stopped spinning.

Xxx

**_Come on and lay it down  
I've always been with you_**

"Kyoya-san. Why don't you go -"

Hibari turned his head, eyes narrowed at Tetsu Kusakabe, who at the weight of his gaze lifted his hands in surrender. Leaning on the window sill, Hibari resumed staring out of the window, because staring out the window was better than staring at Dino's lifeless form.

**_Here and now  
Give all that's within you_**

He heard footsteps, the door opened and closed and only when he was alone in the room did he dare to look at the metal bed beside the lemon-green wall. He pushed himself away from the window and made a small step toward the bed. Another one just as small as the first. And then another one, small step by a small step until his legs bumped against the metal and he leaned on the bed, his hands griping the metal rods on each side as he climbed up on the bed.

**_Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall  
_**_  
_He leaned his forehead against Dino's and closed his eyes. He already knew that he needed him to fill this emptiness inside him, knew that without Dino, he was nothing, just an empty shell. Dino thoroughly domesticated him. But he never knew that seeing Dino hurt would wake a raging beast in him, the beast that demanded blood, that demanded revenge and roared in need. "Dino, open your eyes."

"Open your eyes."

"Please."

"Just wake up. Come back. "

**_Here we go again  
Ashamed of being broken in_ **

"Come back." Hibari's hands now held the collar of Dino's pajamas, shaking him, then releasing the lapels and smoothing the fabric. "Please. I promise I'll let you bother me as much as you like. I'll answer every call you make. I promise. And you can linger by my side as much as you want. Just don't leave me alone." He wrapped his arms around Dino's neck and buried his face into the sunny hair. "I feel so cold without you. So broken. You can't leave me on my own. No more than two weeks. You promised ."

**_We're getting off track  
I wanna get you back again_**

Blonde eyelashes brushed against Hibari's face and hands started to weakly push him away.

Hibari put a distance between them and looking down on the greenest of eyes, a smile started to bloom on his face. "Dino."

"Who are you?"

Xxx

Hibari Kyoya pressed his hands against his temples, like that simple gesture could hush the storm that raged inside his head, like it could stop the flood that for the last month threatened to overflow him, to bring him down to his knees and break him.

**_I want you to trouble me  
I wanted you to linger_**

"Is there something wrong?"

Hibari glared at the blonde stranger with Dino's face who sat on the beige sofa in the apartment Dino bought for them. "Yes, you."

**_I want you to agree with me  
I want so much so bad _**

The blonde rolled his eyes and leaned his arms on the top of the sofa. "You should just tell me what's wrong instead of making that face all the time. And I don't know why you are baby-sitting me if it such a bother to you."

**_Here and now  
Give all that's within you_**

"Because the baby asked me to." Hibari crossed his arms and leaned on the white wall. No, it was not a stranger with Dino's face, it was Dino, it was still Dino, but it wasn't _his_ Dino. It wasn't the Dino who said, '_how should I tame you_?', it wasn't the Dino who knew how to smooth down his ruffled feathers, or the Dino who could make him tremble and scream in pleasure until his throat was raw and he thought that he would never again be able to get up. And it certainly wasn't the Dino who held him at night in a gentle and strong embrace, saying that he would always be with him. He wanted that Dino back. He wanted him to remember. He wanted… Why was he feeling so broken without him? He looked at Dino again, at the golden halo that the sun rays coming from the window behind the sofa made. His fingers itched, but he wasn't exactly sure for what, for warm flesh or for hard steel. And since the hard steel was a safer choice, he pushed himself away from the wall and went out from the room. There were some crowds he needed to disperse.

Xxx

**_Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall_**

"Here we go again with your bad mood." Dino waved Hibari off with his hand. "I don't know why you insistent in being here."

**_Lay it down  
I've always been with you_**

"I live here, too. This is as much your place as it is mine and if you don't like that, just go back to Italy. Can't wait for you to be gone." Hibari descended down into the armchair and curled into a ball.

**_Hear me now  
With all that's within you_**

"I can even fathom why I choose to share an apartment with you." Dino pushed the laptop that he had on his knees onto the wooden coffee table. "And you don't have to worry. You will be rid of me soon enough."

"What?" Hibari turned toward Dino.

"The doctors gave me the green light to travel, but to be safe, they said I should wait a day or two."

"No."

Dino frowned.

Hibari stood up. No, Dino can't leave. He's not going to be on his own again. He won't allow it.

**_Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall_**

"Hibari."

"Kyoya. " Hibari stalked toward Dino. "You used to call me Kyoya."

"What?" Dino stood up too.

Hibari shoved Dino backwards to fall back on the soft surface of the couch. "Nobody knew about us, except Romario and Kusakabe, because I wanted it to be a secret and to stay a secret. I hoped that you would remember on your own, so I forbade them to tell you. "

**_Now I'm back on my own  
Lift my feet, feel like they're made of stone_ **

"What are you talking about?" Dino pushed Hibari back and almost fell down on the sofa.

**_And I'll make you go where I go  
It's killing me, can I take you home_**

"And I'm sorry." Hibari used his weight to pin Dino under him. He loosened his necktie, pulled it down and wrapped it around Dino's hands. It was sad that he was able to do that, because having a clumsy Dino on his hands meant he wasn't important to him anymore. "I can't let you go. I will make you remember." He leaned down, pressed his lips against Dino's cold ones. It had been more than a month since he touched him like that, and he needed him so much, so bad.

Xxx

"I only wanted you back at my side." Hibari sat half naked, hugging his knees on the fluffy white carpet in the living room, his lips nibbling on his nails, while his eyes stared at swollen lips, at the curl of hair that fell over Dino's eyes, which were filled with hatred and glaring back. _They_ were broken, everything was wrong.

**_Well, I'm coming home on my path  
Is it me or did she paint it black?_**

There were marks of bites and scratches on Dino's body, Dino's hands were still bound, but the worst of all, the thing that he couldn't even force himself to look at was the steam of dried blood on Dino's inner thigh.

**_She sings Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Let me be your downfall_**

He buried his face in his hands.

_He _did that.

He _did_ that.

He did_ that_.

And nothing could save _them_ now.


	4. Flying on the edge of sanity

**A.N.**: Written for MissMiako's Fic me contest on aarin, the third and final round. It can be regarded as sequel of **Captured** (but it can also stand alone). I do hope that the character's are not OOC, I tried to keep them true to themselves as much as I could regarding the circumstances.

**Pairing**: Dino/Hibari  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Farytale - I but I don't know if you would be able to guess which fairytale is the base for this story.  
**About:** Hibari is troubled by what he had done and has problems with facing the reality.

**Disclaimer**: The characters aren't mine.

Betaed by awesome **Diluain**

* * *

**Flying on the edge of sanity  
**

Hibari Kyoya fisted his hands, his short and dirty fingernails bit into softness of his palm.

Dark crimson red. Everything was crimson red, even the black tendril wrapped around him that grew stronger and stronger with each passing day had a crimson red at its edges.

_Crimson red._

_It used to be so pretty.  
_  
"Kyoya-san."

_So pretty._

"Kyoya-san!"

"Hibari-san. Are you ok? Is he ok? What's wrong with him?"

"Tsuna, don't get to close to him."

But now the crimson red was a mark of his sin now. If he closed his eyes he could see the trail of dried blood on Dino's skin like it had happened yesterday, the image haunting him almost as much as those green eyes full of hatred.

"Hibari-san! What are you doing? Get him away from me. Get… get him away. Reborn!"

Something hit Hibari directly on his forehead and the redness withdrew, making room for a sharp, painful clearness. He blinked and looked down at young brunette, Tsunayoshi Sawada, who was peeking at him through the shield of his arms.

Hibar sat back on his heels, his fingers combing the wild mess of his black hair. What was he doing?

"You look like hell." Reborn, a small baby dressed in a black suit and Fedora , said. The gun in his hand changed into the small camelon who then hid into his pocket. "When was the last time you slept or ate?"

Hibari hugged himself. He couldn't remember really. Tetsu Kusakabe, the man who always stood beside him no matter what he did, always forced food on him and carried him to the bed whenever he was too fatigued to resist, but he couldn't really remember when was the last time that Tetsu had done that.

Not that it mattered when. Nothing mattered anymore- how could it, when the beast inside him was howling in pain, in loneliness, when the emptiness was clawing him from the inside, when the only thing that gave him rest from those accusing green eyes was redness? Crimson hollow redness.

"Kyoya-san." A tall, wide-shouldered shadow appeared over Hibari and a big hand dropped on Hibari's shoulder. "You need help."

Hibari pulled himself up. He didn't need help, he needed Dino, needed his kindness and sunny nature to fill the emptiness and his warmth to chase away the ice that held him in a tight spell. But he had lost Dino in one swift moment of desperate need. Hurt him and pushed him away. "Is that why you brought them here?"

"I'm sorry."

"You can't help me." Hibari rubbed his temples, the sharp pain hammering in his skull just above his eyebrows forced him to grimace. He focused his gaze on the top of the buildings seen from the Namimori High school's roof, the familiar sight soothing like a caress of the mother he'd never had. Like Dino's caress.

_Dino. _

But that Dino didn't exist anymore. That Dino was gone, lost like the fragments of memories of the two of them that had, with just one hit on the head, been erased from Dino's mind.

_And all that was left was hate. And the redness. And the crimson hollow. _

"I'm think there's something broken." Hibari looked at Reborn, his fingers still at his temples, the nails scratching the skin. "And I can't put it back together. I can't seem to..."

"Hibari-san." Tsuna stepped closer, he reached out, his hand touched Hibari's arm for a second before he withdrew it under Hibari's glare. "It's going to be alright. I'll help you. We all will, no matter what it is. We will fix it."

Hibari hung his head. What could the kid do? Not much. And he didn't trust him, he didn't trust anybody, not really, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered and anything was better than this feeling of incompetence, of lacking and being a monster, and the never-ending thirst for crimson red. So he took the hand that was offered and found himself sitting in a brown leather armchair before a fragile-looking antique desk.

The woman sitting across him, in a white shirt and black skirt, her black hair slicked into a bun , probed him with question after question, the wrinkle between her brows growing deeper and deeper with each unanswered question.

Did Dr. -, Hibari crossed his arms and leaned closer to see the name written on the golden bar on the table -,Dr. Philips really expect from him to bare his soul to her? To confide in her his biggest fears, when he didn't even know what they were? This was not only useless, but getting boring besides. The pain accelerated the rhythm of its dance inside his skull and the need to feel bones cracking under his steel became stronger and stronger. He stood up.

"Where are you going? We haven't even begun yet."

"I'm done."Hibari turned and went toward the door.

"We haven't even talked about your former tutor."

"My former tutor?" Hibari's fingers wrapped around the door knob, his eyes fixed on the white door. His hands itched for the familiar feel of the steel in his grip, but Reborn had taken his tonfas away from him.

"Dino Chiavorone." Dr. Philips said. "Mr. Reborn said that you started to act strange after his abduction and loss of memory."

Hibari took a deep breath. Why did the air suddenly seem heavy and suffocating? The knuckles holding the knob turned white.

"He also said, that after Mr. Chiavorone's return to Italy you started to suffer insomnia and have violent tantrums, which you actually don't even remember. Do you even know that in the space of a few weeks, you put more than hundred people in the hospital and caused more than ten million yen of damage? It's a wonder nobody has died, yet, and that you didn't end in prison." Dr. Philips stood up, Hibari could hear the screeching noise her chair made when it was pushed backward. "So, be reasonable and come back. We need to talk about what happened between you and Mr. Chiavorone."

She didn't know!

She couldn't.

Nobody knew. Nobody. Except Kusakabe, who cleaned up the mess and took care of Dino and him. Kusakabe knew his sin, had seen the marks of his deed.

_The trail of crimson red._

Hibari's hand flew toward his throat, shoving aside the tie around the collar of his crisp white shirt. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe.

And the beast roared.

xxx

"No, we can't let them take him away!"

"There's nothing we can do, Tsuna. He completely destroyed Dr. Philips's office and injured more than ten people. Even put a few of them in a coma. We are lucky the authorities only demand that he gets treated."

"But, Reborn, to lock him into a lunatic asylum…"

"It's either that or he gets prosecuted."

"No. No asylum." Hibari lying on the hospital bed, his limbs restricted with a straightjacket, opened his eyes. His eyelids felt sticky and his mind swam in a pink, fluffy fog.

"You are awake?" Reborn jumped on the bed. "Do you understand what is happening?"

"I… People hurt."

Reborn nodded. "Do you remember anything?"

Hibari furrowed his brows together, he focused, tried to clear the confusion in his head and grasp the pieces of images and broken cries behind the fog, but all he got was a sharp pain and crimson red. He shook his head.

"You really lost it this time." Reborn said.

"You were like a Godzilla destroying everything before you." Tsuna stepped closer to the bed, his eyes huge in his face.

"Calling him Godzilla. Kick the guy when he's down, why don't you, Tsuna?" Reborn looked over his shoulder at Tsuna.

"No, that's not… I'm sorry." Tsuna lifted his hands and waved them. "I didn't mean to insult Hibari-san. No, no, nothing like that."

Reborn rolled his eyes, he turned back to Hibari. "I tried to get a psychiatrist to work with you in the temple, so that you would be locked in the temple rather than the lunatic asylum, but they are too afraid of you. For now there is nothing I can do. You will have to -"

"Maybe not. Hibari-san doesn't have to end up in the assulum." Dr. Philips said from the door. A purple bruise marred the side of her smoothed her hair in its bun and stepped over the threshold, her high heels clicking on gray tiles while she came closer to the bed. "I got a call yesterday. Dr. Grayorder from Germany, a world renowned specialist in violent traumas is interested in Hibari's case and he is willing to provide a space and his time for Hibari, if you are willing."

"Does that mean that you won't press charges against Hibari?" Tsuna asked.

"Since he only destroyed my furniture and the only injury I got was from the piece that flew my way, if you put Hibari in Dr. Grayorder's care, I'll even put in a good word for him at the hearing of the incident. "

Reborn looked down at Hibari. "Hibari?"

Hibari curled into a ball, hating the white fabric and belts that held his arms immobile and the fact that his mind was a tumble of thoughts that didn't make any sense. He could understand what the talk was about though, sort of. "Alone?"

Dr. Philips nodded. "Yes, I told him your dislike of society, he is willing to provide isolated accommodation for you."

"Hibari also likes high spaces." Tsuna said. "If you could do something about that…"

"It's not a certain thing that we're taking Dr. Gray-whatever's offer." Reborn jumped off the bed.

"Are you sure you can afford to decline it?" Dr. Philips said.

"I... take it. " Hibari rolled onto his side, his eyes on the ceiling, small black dots appearing before his eyes. As long as he stayed out of the cramped building of prison or the madhouse it didn't really matter where he was.

Xxx

Lying on a reclining chair on the metalwork- framed balcony, Hibari stared at the blue, cloudless sky. He was flying on a white, fluffy cloud, his body felt relaxed and weightless, and the bloodthirsty beast and the headache were just a distant memory. All thanks to the happy pills.

The sound of the elevator, the only way of getting to the top of the tower where his room was, drew his gaze toward the white capsule attached to the outside wall. _Lunch time? _He looked back at the sky_. Did it really matter? _

The capsule stopped at the balcony's level and the metal door opened. A middle-aged blond man with thin mustache on his tanned face, in a white coat and with a thin black briefcase in left hand pressed a few numbers on the dial by the barred door that led to the balcony and the door slid open. He stepped through it onto the balcony, followed by two bulky men dressed in white trousers and shirts and a woman carrying a tray with food.

"Good afternoon, Hibari-san." The blond man, the doctor, stopped beside Hibari, the two men behind him, while the woman carried the tray into the room. "Could you, please, sit up?"

When Hibari continued staring upwards, completely ignoring him, the doctor gestured to the men behind him and they went forward, one to each side of the recliner chair. They grabbed Hibari under his armpits and pulled him up into a sitting position.

A small frown appeared on Hibari's lips and he focused his eyes on the doctor's brownish ones.

"Always sulking. Is it really necessary for you to behave like this?" The doctor took Hibari's left arm and rolled up the thin, cotton shirt sleeve.

Hibari tilted his head and pulled his arm out of the doctor's hold. The quack was bothering him again. He bared his teeth and a growl started to rumble in his throat.

"Don't irritate me." The doctor sat beside Hibari on the reclining chair and the man nearest him pushed a low table that was by the wall toward them. The doctor put his briefcase on the table and opened it. "If you don't cooperate I just might withdraw the tablets and we will have another session with my drug cocktail made specially for you." His lips turned into a half-smirk."Would you like that?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. I don't know why, though." The doctor's smirk grew. "We could revisit your sweet memory of your lover's rape, of how he begged you to stop and, like the monster that you were, blind for everything but..."

"Stop it!" Hibari's eyes and mouth became thin lines, the ribbon of crimson redness tore the bluish surface of calm, clearing his head of the comfortable fog, and filled it with images that he didn't want to see.

The doctor, as soon as he got his hands on him, filled him with things that released Hibari's beast, that formed his darkest, half-forgotten secrets and shaped the fears he hid even from himself and spilled everything forward. He didn't remember more than half of the things he told the doctor and he was glad for that, he didn't want to know them, he didn't want to remember and he didn't want to face them. If only the doctor wouldn't pull them out and throw them into his face, laughing at him, every time Hibari showed resistance or disobeyed. He pushed the doctor away, his arms feeling unusually heavy, useless, his body obeying him with a two-second delay.

"Or what?" The doctor took a palm-sized display out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons. The red light that beeped at the left upper corner turned green, and he put it on beside the briefcase. "What are you going to do, you selfish brat? You are so filled with drugs that even if you tried to strike me, you would miss your mark." He grabbed Hibari's arm again and nodded to his men.

They stepped closer and one took hold of Hibari's shoulders and free arm, while the other one wrapped his fingers around Hibari's legs.

"Your body, so fragile, filled with pills, but still strong. It's fascinating. So wasted on the likes of you." The doctor caressed the underside of Hibari's arm before he firmly grabbed Hibari's wrist, turned it and pulled on the knot of transparent thread in the middle of Hibari's forearm. A small bump became visible under Hibari's skin where the fabric of Hibari's shirt was rolled up and the bump moved under the skin with every pull the doctor made, until it stopped at the small hole in the skin, which, with the help of the scalpel, he enlarged. The doctor pulled out a nail-sized metal bug from the wound and held it between his fingers for a moment. "But hopefully this little device will tell me what gives you so much power and with time I will be able produce people as strong as you."

Hibari could feel perspiration on his forehead. Even through the layers of indifference and comfort that the pills had given him, the pain showed its sharp teeth, but even that hurt much less than the insertion of the device did, when the tiny metal legs thrust into the unprotected flesh of the sinews and climbed over them, scanning, poking, gathering and recording the information traveling in impulses through his muscles every time he moved. And there were four more to be extracted. And five new one to replace the old ones. When the first one was inserted Hibari bit into his lip, when the second one was inserted his lip started to bleed and at the fourth one the first scream escaped his throat.

xxx

It was dark outside and Hibari lay on the wooden floor of the two-by-two meter padded room, with a single bed and bedside table on one side and a chest of drawers, table and two chairs on one side, lit with a wall lamp over the head of the bed. He crawled toward the bed, his movement slow and jerky as he pulled himself onto the bed. His thin bluish shirt was damp at his back and under his armpits. He took the box of pills from the bedside table, the pills that made him forget and let him be at peace, then curled on the foot of the bed, half-leaning against the wall so that he could gaze through the window and its protective wire netting, over the forest and fields that surrounded the high tower.

He opened the box and took a blue, triangular pill and pink one out from the box's compartments and popped them into his mouth, then closed the box and tossed it to the head of the bed. He was pathetic, enduring those 'examinations', almost obeying that quack and allowing him to get in his head, all so that after that herbivore said goodbye there was a day's worth of pills waiting for him on his bedside table. So pathetic.

Why couldn't he just face...? It wasn't the first burden on his conscience and it probably wouldn't be the last, so why couldn't he face what he had done? Was his mind really this feeble, weak thing that he couldn't accept the violence he had inflicted upon somebody he loved? Or was the outcome of his action what he couldn't face, not just the loss of the only person he loved and cared for, but the hate that replaced the quiet affection that always shone from those green irises? The affection that always wrapped him into a safe haven, that melted the frozen shield around his heart. He needed it, he still needed Dino's affection so much, but there was only hate now.

He hugged his knees, staring out of window waited for the pills to wrap him into their comfortable embrace, and only then did he climb under the blanket and lay his head on the pillow.

He expected a dreamless night, but in the middle of the night a voice softly calling his name woke him up from his colorless sleep and he lay there, listening to Dino's voice, the wonderful deep sound that could wrap around him like the fluffiest blanket, that could ease his mind like no pill could. The darkness closed down on him and there outside the window was a beacon of light and he knew that it was a dream. All just a realistic dream, nothing more. And why did it hurt so much? So deep? The pain stabbing its blade through him, over and over again, and the beast tried to lift its head and break through the chains of the pink and blue calm, crimson redness fought to burst out into the open, not that it could penetrate the thick armour created by drugs.

Over the following nights, Hibari had the same dream, with Dino's voice becoming more persistent and louder and no matter how much he squeezed his hands over his ears the voice was still there, taunting him, seducing him, begging to be acknowledged.

In the end he answered its call, he opened his eyes and the light coming from outside lighted his whole room and there behind the glass was a shadow, a familiar frame riding a fire and those eyes, those eyes were looking at him, and he couldn't look back, afraid of what he knew he would find there. He pulled the blanket over his head, curled into a ball and desperately tried to wake up from this... nightmare.

Sleep become something to be afraid of, the whiteness of Hibari's skin adopted a gray tone and even though he napped through the day, the tiredness sank into his bones. The fear of hearing the voice, of being confronted with the hate in those gentle eyes became bigger and bigger with each night, no, with each hour, minute and second before nightfall, and even though he stayed wide awake under the covers, and even though the pill's armour was still there, the voice still came calling him.

And then when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, the sound of metal sliding against the wall, the beeping sound of the elevator and the clatter of the rods was all the warning he got, before the door of his room opened.

Hibari knew it was him, he could feel his presence and his hands clutching the fabric of the blanket, he held it tightly over his head. "Go away. Go away!"

"Kyoya?" The door was closed and the steps drew nearer.

"Go away! Go away! Please, leave me alone!"

"Oh, Kyoya." The mattress dipped and a hand touched Hibari's head.

"Please. Please." Why did his mind feel clearer than normal? He need the pink fog in his head, lots and lots of pinkish and bluish fog.

"I can't." A body leaned over Hibari, a warm chest touched his side, a cheek was pressed against the top of his head and arms wrapped around Hibari's body.

"Please."_ It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Why did it feel so real?_

A hand peeled the blanket away from Hibari. "Look at me."

"No!" Hibari buried his face into the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut.

"C'mon." A hand cupped his nape.

"NO." Hibari held onto the pillow. _It was a dream._ He knew that. And why was it so hard to even lift his head and look though the darkness into the face he loved?

The fingers tugged, pulled until they had his head cupped between them and they lifted it from the pillow, Hibari's body following. "Oh, Kyoya. What have you done to yourself? Look how skinny and pale you are." The thumbs caressed the lines of his jaw, before a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead. "I leave you just for a minute and look what you do to yourself." Another kiss. "Open your eyes."

Hibari could feel a wet trail on his cheeks and a salt taste on his lips. The touch of Dino's hands felt so real, so solid. "I... I can't."

"Why not?" The arms wrapped around Hibari's body and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You hate me."

"I don't hate you." The hand slid over Hibari's back, caressing, patting.

"I raped you. After you have been kidnapped and lost your memory of us, I raped you."

"Yes, you had sex with me without my consent, and you even topped, which in normal circumstances I wouldn't mind, but - Kyoya, I know how you are, how you lash out when you are hurt and how you act before thinking things through. I don't think you meant to hurt me. You wanted for me to remember, didn't you? You just went about it the wrong way. You were selfish and childish, but only because you are insecure and fragile under your cold exterior. How could I hold that against you?"

Hibari eyes flew open. "I'm forgiven?" In the light of the moon he drank in the sight of golden curls and the green eyes which once again shone down on him with soft affection.

"Of course you are." Dino gave him a smile, his fingers wiping the flow of tears from Hibari's cheeks.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Hibari wrapped his arms around Dino's middle and hid his face against Dino's chest. He held on tight. It was a dream, just a dream, but a good dream, not a nightmare, a good dream. He closed his eyes. He had to hold on tight, he had to bask in Dino's warmth and deeply inhale his scent because good dreams were like wisps of smoke, so easily dispersed. "I love you."

"I know." Dino pulled Hibari higher on his chest. "Now get some sleep."

But he was already sleeping, Hibari wrinkled his forehead for a moment, not that that prevented him from making himself more comfortable in Dino's lap, clinging to him, wishing for this dream to never end.

And when he woke up in the morning, he imagined that Dino's scent still lingered on his sheets and his mind was calmer and clearer than it had been in a long time, and the beast which paced restlessly in the mornings when the pills wore off was now contentedly napping inside his soul.

Even the doctor, when sitting across from him durin their morning check-up, noticed a change in him as he scanned the length of Hibari's body, here and there clicking on the display he held in his hand. "Somebody woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

Hibari turned away and focused his gaze on the window across from the table. The thirst for blood had withdrawn from the surface and hidden in the depths of his being because of one wonderful dream. It might be just temporary thing, but it meant that he didn't need the comfort of drugs anymore. So why was he sitting here? Why hadn't he already stepped through those metal doors and left this place?

"Ignoring me, I see." The doctor glanced in Hibari's direction, before his eyes were back on the display. "You're in need of some behavior adjustments. I wish I had time to teach you manners, but I'm too busy. I still haven't gone through all the data from the previous data collectors." He pushed a few buttons on the display, "And since there seems to be enough energy left in the data-collector in you for at least two days, I'll leave them in for now."

"Whatever." Maybe it was time to go. There was nothing for him here anymore. The green eyes had stopped hunting him for now and he should try to gather the courage to face Dino and to apologize. And then pick up the pieces of his life and learn to go on without Dino's presence in his life. Just the though of that sped up his heart and a cold dread wrapped itsfist around his heart.

"You should exercise, I need to see how your muscles are able to avoid changes in Ph. That's the reason why you don't get tired in fights. Maybe it's even the base for your strength." The doctor put a hand on Hibari's shoulders. "You lost weight and energy, probably due to the adjustment to treatment and the data-collectors, the exercise will have to wait for now."

Hibari pushed the hand away. "I don't intend to stay."

"Even if you could escape from the tower and extract the data-collectors without harming the muscles, what are you going to do? Go home and release your aggression on your town again?" The doctor crossed his legs and chuckled. "Don't spurt nonsense."

"I'm not." Hibari glared at the man, he fisted his hand. "I'll bite-"

With the back of his hand the doctor slapped Hibari, the force of his blow snapping Hibari's head back. "Enough nonsense! I don't think you get it. I own you now." The doctor stood up and pressed a few keys on his display.

"Nobody owns me!" Hibari jumped up only to snap down on the floor like a puppet without its strings.

"I do." The doctor towered over Hibari. "Look at you. You can't even move because I pressed a few buttons. My little bugs don't just collect information, but can also cut the commands that travel from your brain to your muscles."

"I'll pull them out." Hibari gritted his teeth and tried to pull himself up from his prone position, with no success.

"And tear all your sinews. You'll become an invalid if you do that." The doctor pulled a small box from the pocket of his lab coat. He opened it and took four tablets from it, a pink, a blue, and two yellow., then squatted down beside Hibari. "I made a new mixture for you. I had your wariness in mind when I prepared it, but with an increased dose it should work for your obedience very well too." He squeezed Hibari's nose and when Hibari opened his mouth to breathe, he pushed the tablets deep in his throat, leaving Hibari no other choice but to swallow them. He patted Hibari's cheek. "Good boy." Then with a smirk he lifted himself up and removed himself from Hibari's sight.

After a time Hibari could feel somebody picking him up and putting him on the bed, he heard the rustle and the sound of moving, he could hear the door opening and closing, but he couldn't see anything clearly anymore. The world became a blur of colors dancing before his eyes. They were pretty, so pretty and bright. He reached out, tried to touch them, but his hand passed right through them.

The time was ticking away, and the colors hushed in the soft pastels. He could feel people around him here and there, feel the needles and pain and the movement of metal under his skin. He was fed, the spoon carried into his mouth and his throat swallowed the food automatically, he was guided into the bathroom, where he was put on the toilet and he was washed under the soft spray of water, before he was put back into bed in clean clothes.

Each time the colors became washed and worn out, somebody must have pushed another batch of pills into his mouth, because the colors became bright again. _Pretty, so pretty. _

After everything hushed down, when the colors darkened he could feel a familiar touch and hear a familiar voice at the edge of the colors trying to snap him out of the rainbow. It was _that _dream again. When he reached out, his hands bumped against the solid warm body. He wrapped his arms around it and held onto it. The world of colors started to spin around in his head, the brightness washing out in the centrifuge of the day, becoming gray and black and white, only to explode into green, yellow, red, blue and all the tones in between. Time didn't have any meaning anymore, nothing did, except those arms that sometimes shook him, but mostly held him, and that beloved voice that sometimes sounded almost desperate.

Hibari didn't know how many days passed, his mind felt sluggish and his limbs heavy as the colors wore out and the black, grey and white blur cleared so he could see the shapes of objects again. He stared at the ceiling, not even blinking at the strong light that shone down on him from the round ceiling light. He heard the steps walking around, two different sets and when the blond-haired head of that herbivore came into the line of his vision and as the fingers pried open his mouth and stuffed in the tablets, washing them down with a glass of water, he lay passive, his eyes unfocused. The only thing he did was to push the pills under his tongue. After the room emptied, he stumbled in the dark into the bathroom and spit them into the toilet.

He laid his head on the cold tiled wall for a moment, before he picked himself up, took a sip of tap water and dragged himself back into the room, where he crawled onto the bed and under the blanket. He felt beaten, tired and useless. He closed his eyes, his fingers sliding over the the inside of his forearm, higher over the shoulder, and stopped when he felt a solid round bump under his fingertip at the end of the collarbone. The data-collector. He pressed against it and winced when the tiny legs dug deeper into his sinews. First thing in the morning he had to figure out how to get rid of them.

xxx

Hibari opened his eyes, he blinked in the darkness. Something had awkened him. The mattress dipped and a warm body climbed under the covers and hands wrapped him into a tight embrace.

No, he wasn't awake, he was having that wonderful dream again.

Hibari pulled himself up, reached out and cupped Dino's jaw. He pressed his mouth against Dino's and pushed his tongue between Dino's lips. It felt so real. He pressed himself closer, he clung to Dino almost desperately, while his mouth was devouring, tasting the sunshine and warmth. He missed this so much.

Dino pushed him back. "Kyoya, you are -"

"Please." Hibari pressed his lips against Dino's again, his hands sliding down Dino's shoulders, arms and over Dino's hips. The perfect Dino with his everlasting affection, with his unconditional love, with the warmth that could overflow him and wash away all the cold, and which managed to melt the frozen shield that Hibari had built over the years. And even in dreams just a hint of Dino's presence without the hate in his eyes still had the same effect. Still deep in a heady, ravishing kiss, Hibari tugged Dino's shirt up. This had to come off. He wanted to feel Dino's skin under his palms. No, he needed to feel it. He needed to touch, to be touched, to splay his fingers over Dino's body and marvel at the soft skin and hard muscles.

In the blur of motion and caresses the clothes were off and they ended up somewhere on the floor.

Dino tried to slow down them, but as long as Hibari's caresses were reciprocated and as long as Dino didn't struggle against his advances, Hibari pushed forward.

Hibari skin burned, an electrified lust pumped through his veins, faster and faster, all the blood gathering in his loins as he moved under Dino's body, creating a friction between them, between their erections. His hands slid over every inch of Dino's skin he could touch, his mouth either on Dino's or on Dino's neck. He wanted his so much, needed him, he wanted to feel him everywhere, around him, inside him. "Dino. Please."

"Impatient as always." Dino pressed a kiss on Hibari's nose, he moved away from Hibari and fumbled with something on the floor. He was back before Hibari's whimper could change into a groan and he pushed his greased fingers into Hibari.

Hibari arched under the intrusion, it had been so long since he had been touched like that and it was just as he remembered, so hot and slick and those fingers could hit his spot so amazingly well. He tightly wrapped his arms around Dino's neck. It felt so real, but it was still just a dream. Dino wasn't his anymore and all that was left was dreams and memories. That was all, just dreams and memories.

Dino positioned himself in the cradle of Hibari's wide-open legs and slid into him and for the moment everything stilled, except their breaths which were mingling, becoming faster, becoming shallower. Then he moved. Pushing into him, so slowly and gently that Hibari wanted to cry, because if Dino still loved him, that was the way he would show his love. With gentle kisses, with gentle caresses and with the gentle rocking of his hips.

Hibari whispered his love and his apologies into Dino's ear as kisses rained on his face and neck, moving with Dino's thrusts, riding on the cloud of carnal pleasure higher and higher, wishing for this feel of perfection and completion to last forever, to be forever one with Dino. "I love you... so much. So much. Please. Please, don't... don't ever leave me. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't." Dino's plunges gained in strength and speed, his hand snaked between them and his fingers wrapped around Hibari's erection.

Hibari could feel the shivers at the beginning of his spine. His whole body tensed and his fingers clawed at Dino's back as he was thrown high into the sky. He could see stars shining through the darkness so brightly that that his eyes hurt, but he refused to close them. In the darkness he stared into the face above him, trying to memorize the outlines of Dino's face as much as he could, not letting him go even after Dino froze and emptied himself deep inside him, not letting him even after Dino's weight started to suffocate him.

"Kyoya, I'm too heavy for you." Dino tried to withdraw, but when Hibari didn't let him go, he turned them over, so that Hibari was resting on him.

Still having Dino inside Hibari made himself comfortable, never wanting to wake up again. He closed his eyes. Why couldn't he stay like this forever?

xxx

"Kyo-chan, baby. Wake up." Soft kisses were bestowed on Hibari's face.

Hibari yawned and turned on his side. "Give me five more minutes." He pulled a pillow over his head. "And don't call me Kyo-chan, Dino. You know that I hate it." Then his eyes flew open. _Dino. _He pushed the pillow away, turned on his back and stared at Dino's face smiling down on him. "D...Dino?" He blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out if this was real. He bit into his lower lip to the point of pain. No, he wasn't dreaming, was he? He reached out, his fingers embraced the side of Dino face. "Am I dreaming again?"

"I'm not sure. Are you? Are you still sleeping?" Dino shifted, he lay beside Hibari, leaned on his elbow and looked at Hibari with his head on his hand. "You sleepy head. You know, I'm used of you falling asleep right after it, but to fall asleep with me still inside you and you covered with cum. That's a first." He bent down, his nose touched Hibari's, his eyes glistening with benevolence down on Hibari. "You must have been really tired."

"All that happened...It wasn't a dream?" Hibari asked. Then he whispered to himself, "It wasn't a dream." All those times when he thought that he was dreaming about Dino, Dino had really been by his side? And he forgave him? His eyes searched Dino's. "You don't hate me anymore? And you don't have amestia anymore? You remember us?"

"Of course I don't hate you. I love you." Dino pressed a quick kiss on Hibari's lips, then straightened. "And yes, I remember. It all came back a few weeks after I arrived in Italy. Then I understood why you forced yourself on me and why you looked so broken afterwards. You were desperately trying to make me remember us, but it didn't work, you only worsen the situation. You even made me hate you for a while." Dino combed black hair out of Hibari's face. "I called you to tell you that my memory came back and that I understand why you did it and that I still love you, but you weren't answering your phone. I called Reborn then, and he told me that you went berserk and that you were out of control, and that since you got violent just when somebody mentioned my name, I better not come to Japan. I came anyway, but they didn't want to tell me where you were. Then some things happened..."

Hibari moved closer to Dino, his fingers slid higher, he ran them though Dino's golden curls, which were now slicked at the sides of the head, long at the back and a long tassel fell over Dino's brow. He looked more sophisticated now.

"I don't know if you know this since you were sort of absent. A new family, Gesso, turned up. They were the ones that kidnapped me. After my memory returned, I didn't just remember us, but also that the kidnappers had demanded that my family joins theirs. At the time I didn't know the name of the family, but since I wasn't able to see you and since the man I put in charge of the kidnapping investigation was a failure, I amused myself by following the trail the kidnappers left. It leaded me to the Gesso family. They are really hungry for power and they will do anything to get it."

Hibari pressed his cheeks against Dino's chest and deeply inhaled the smell of summer grass and honey and all that was Dino. He was his rock, so forgiving and loving and... He didn't deserve him. He really didn't. "Do you really still love me? Even after that?"

"I said I did. Now, let me finish-"

"How can you? How can you forgive me?"

"I already told you, I understand why you did it. Yes, you hurt me, but I think you hurt yourself more. And you've punished yourself enough. Agreeing to be locked up and to become a test subject, that's not something that I would expect from you."

"I wasn't punishing myself or trying to redeem myself." Hibari said. He had to be truthful, he was actually a coward who wasn't able to face what he had done. "I was running away. I couldn't ... I couldn't accept the look of hatred you gave me, but it was always before my eyes, telling me that I had lost you and it was my own fault. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

"I just wanted for you to remember us."

"I know."

"I just wanted...I need your love. I can't be without…"

"I know, baby, I know." Dino leaned down and entangled them into a warm, gentle kiss, then after the kiss ended he gave Hibari's cheek a soft caress. "You love me, I know that. And I love you, you know that and if not, I'm telling you now, again. And so that you know, I'm going to demand compensation for the anxiety you put me though with your violent outbursts and for when you were like a lifeless doll and I didn't know what to do. But right now,could you please return to Hibari Kyoya mode where you call everybody, except me, »herbivores,« because, baby, if my observations are correct, you have a house call in an hour. And from a doctor who works for Gesso family. I suspect that even Dr. Philips works for them." He sat up. "I do have the combination and a glove with the doctor's fingerprints, to get into the elevator, but we need to hurry."

Hibari nodded. Because of his shaking and weak limbs he washed and changed his clothes with Dino's help. He cast a last look around the room, but there was nothing that would belonged to him in this room. Then, holding the pleats of the shirt on Dino's back, because he refused to be carried or to lean on Dino, they went to the door.

Dino opened the door, and there sitting in the recliner chair was the doctor, his two bulky men behind him.

Hibari could see him over Dino's shoulder and with all the strength that was left in his body, he slammed his right shoulder against the doorjamb. His face grimaced and he could feel the sharp needles pulsing in his flesh, but as long as he heard the snapping sound, the acute pain was worth it.

"Kyoya. Are you ok?" Dino turned, pulled Hibari on his side and wrapped his arm around him.

"Yes." Hibari leaned on Dino, but his eyes were focused on the doctor, on the display he held in his hand.

"You better be, I would hate for my favourite specimen to get injured. Unless I'm the one hurting him." The doctor crossed his legs and with the snap of fingers he gestured to his men to move forward before his fingers pressed the keys on his display.

The men stepped forward at the same time as Hibari's legs gave up on him and he slid down on the floor.

"Kyoya?" Dino's arm shot out and he grabbed the waist of Hibari's trousers, holding him up. "What's wrong?"

"He can cut the impulses between the brain and the muscles."

"It seems that my little pet hasn't told you that I can control him. He's mine now." The doctor stood up.

Still holding Hibari, Dino pulled out his whip from the side pocket of his cargo, and a half-smile appeared on his face. "We'll see about that."

"Dino, put me down."

"No."

"You can't fight with me holding you down." Hibari watched the men that were coming closer, shoulders back and chests puffed. He was glad when Dino slowly put him down on the floor, leaning him on the wall.

With fascination, Hibari watched Dino flourish his whip and charge toward the two men. He could have sworn that the elegance of Dino's steps and body as he attacked and evaded was like a dance of precision and strength and it made him fall in love with Dino all over again. He was so graceful and strong, so, so... Dino.

One man was down, the other not even attacking anymore, just circling Dino, his big body mostly between Dino and Hibari as the doctor sneaked around the balcony, coming toward Hibari.

Hibari guessed the doctor's intention and he hung his head down, a small smile playing on his lips under the cover of black hair.

The doctor reached Hibari. He grabbed the mop of Hibari's hair, hauled his head back and put a knife to Hibari's neck. "Mr. Chiavorone! I have your loverboy here. You better surrender."

The whip fell to the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that, Dino. By now you should know that I can take care of myself." Behind his back Hibari flexed the fingers of his right hand.

Dino stepped aside so that he could have a clear view of Hibari. "Are you sure?"

The corners of Hibari's mouth curved slightly upwards and as Dino kicked his whip so that it flew up in the air, his right fist slammed with all his strength into the doctor's knee. The sound of bones breaking increased the curve of Hibari's lips, he looked at Dino, who in that instant caught the whip's handle and brandished it in the bulky man's direction.

With a cry the doctor dropped to his knees, the knife slashing toward Hibari, but Hibari managed to wrap his fingers around the doctor's hand holding the blade and he wheeled around the doctor's wrist. The knife hit the floor with a thud. Hibari then used his elbow, he slammed it into doctor's chest, once, twice, three times, four times and then just to be on the safe side, he grabbed doctor's short hair and banged his head against the wall. His mind was blank, not even an ounce of thirst in it, a total absence of crimson red, just a sharp clearness and annoyance over the doctor's pleading to stop.

"Kyoya, Kyoya, that's enough." Dino's hand descended to Hibari's shoulder.

Hibari's fingers loosened their grip and the doctor slumped to the floor, face first. He looked around, his gaze searching for doctor's gadget, and found it two meters to his left, thre steps from two unconsciousness piles of flesh. "Dino, could you give me that?" He pointed at the display.

"How did you...? How were you... able to...?" The doctor flipped onto his back, his breath labored and shallow.

Dino nodded, stepped to the side, picked up the thing up and gave it to Hibari.

"I hit my shoulder against the doorjamb on purpose. But I didn't know if the blow destroyed the data-collector or not, not until you used your gadget." Hibari took the display and put in on his lap, browsing through the thing's menu for the off command. _Ah, here it is._ He chose it and the small shiver traveling though his body told him that he could move his limbs again. He pocketed the device and leaned on the wall behind him. This was a very tiring day.

Dino helped him up and then after a short, heated debate Hibari ended up riding piggy-back on Dino, which was much better than being carried bridal style as was Dino's suggestion. They went into the elevator and traveled down.

Hibari leaned his chin on Dino's shoulder, looking at their reflection on the elevator's surface. "Dino, why didn't you get me out before?"

"When? At first you didn't even want to look at me and then you were like a zombie and since I didn't know why, I decided to wait until I got your blood results back, before I did anything drastic," Dino said, then his lips stretched into a naughty smile. "But even with the way things turned out, you can still call me 'my hero'."

"Hmm."

"No? Oh, well, not that I expected you to, but it would have been nice." The doors opened and Dino stepped through with his burden. He turned right and directed his step toward the forest. "I have a base and a family doctor some fifteen minutes away from here. First lets get rid of that metal in your body, give you a through check-up and then we can go home to Japan."

"Home?"

"Yes, to our apartment."

_To their apartment. _Warmth enveloped Hibari in a tender embrace. _Because they were together again._ _Because Dino loved him. And because Dino forgave him._ He wrapped his arms tighter around Dino's neck, and there inside him a thousand bubbles burst in a rainbow of feelings, overflowing him, suffocating him and he wanted to laugh out loud and cry at the same time. A small, genuine smile bloomed on his face as he leaned his cheek against the side of Dino's head. Dino always asked for so little and gave him so much, the least he could do was humor him here and there. He swallowed the lump in his throat and with an even voice whispered in Dino's ear, "My hero."


End file.
